The present invention relates to an ink for printing a conductor pattern.
Various conductor pattern printing techniques using printing inks containing metal particles such as nanoparticles of gold, silver, copper, platinum etc. have been proposed. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-283181 discloses one such a conductor pattern printing technique in which a wiring pattern is formed on a circuit board by printing a metal particle-containing ink on a base film and induction heating the ink-printed base film. Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-121173 discloses a printing technique in which a platinum particle-containing ink is printed by ink-jet printing process on a solid electrolyte substrate to form an intermediate electrode layer of a gas sensor element.